2 nuevas exorcistas
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: la llegada de 2 nuevas exorcistas cambia la vida de kanda y allen,mientras que lavi se da cuanta que el quiere a lenalee mas que auna amiga,que hara cuando alguien iterfiera en su camino.Piedad es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

1.-Mision

**Normal Pov**

En la oficina de kumoi estaban allen, kanda, lavi y lenalee

-bueno su mision es ir a Nueva Zelanda a encontrar 3 inocencias que acaban de activarse-dijo el mayor

-tsk y porque tengo que ir con el moyashi y el usagi- reprocho el japones

-oye que tiene de malo bakanda-el alvino mandandole miradas asesinas al japones

-jeje- rio timidamente lenalee que hasta el momento ha estado callada-nee nii-san tambien vendran las nuevas exorcistas?

-bueno eso es lo que estaba dicho pero no han venido-dijo el chino

-Hm...perdonen mi ignorancia demo cuales exorcistas -dijo el alvino que estaba teniendo ase unos momentos una pelea de miradas con el oji-negro

-es verdad ustedes todavia no las conocen-la china estaba muy pensativa "mmm... donde se abran metido Kristen y Natalie" -bueno despues tendran la oportunidad ahora deben descansar para que se puedan marchar-

* * *

**en unos pasillos de la orden - Kris Pov**

-mmm nee-san creo que nos hemos perdido-dijo, una chica de rasgos muy finos, de cabello ala cintura color cobrizo y de ojos color estatura es de 1.65 y su edad es 16 años (N.A:huy si q quedan con la edad de lena XD)

-eso crees no me avia dado cuenta-dijo sarcasticamente una chica idintica a ella, respondio su hermana gemela Natalie

-creo que debimos de pedirle ayuda a lenalee, solo que tú y tu orgullo no dan para mas-dijo tranquilamente

-ja si bien nos las arreglamos las dos hermana-respondi su hermana menor

-aja lo que tu digas hermana "por que la segui" -nee hermana vamos por aqui

-hai...hai lo que digas-dijo sin muchas ganas le mi hermana la menor "hay siempre es lo mismo con ella mirando de reojo a su hermana "este sera un dia largo" pensaba mientras suspiraba


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: -man no me perteneces bla bla bla…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Natalie POV**

**Nueva Zelanda**

Suspiro por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día, los que se suponían serian nuestros "compañeros" llevaban todo el día peleando, ahora nos encontrábamos cerca de uno de los pueblos de Nueva Zelanda, ellos estaban en silencio pero de vez en cuando se miraban, con una de esas miradas que me dejarían seis metros bajo tierra.

Y esos dos, como se llaman… así Allen y Lavi, antes de que partiéramos ellos dos habían peleado -no supimos el motivo- y gracias a eso el ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre ellos.

-etto… chicos-hablo Lenalee al ver que ellos iban a comenzar a pelear de nuevo… demasiado tarde

Los chicos comenzaron a pelear-de nuevo- pero lo que alarmo a Lenalee fue el hecho de ver a Kanda desenfundando a mugen.

**-¡¡CHICOS PAREN!!-** grito desesperada Lenalee - estoy harta de todo esto, no es justo, no se ponen a pensar en lo incomodo que es ver pelear a mis amigos…-

-que infantiles son… se ponen a discutir en medio de la nada, que irresponsables, teniendo una misión, que pérdida de tiempo estar con ustedes, sinceramente estoy decepcionada-dije algo molesta- creí que me habían transferido al mejor equipo de exorcistas, pero veo que estoy equivocada-

-cállate Natalie…-susurro muy bajo mi hermana para que solo yo la pudiera escuchar, después voltear a ver a los chicos-etto… que les parece si todos nos calmamos y nos organizamos en grupos de dos para que la búsqueda sea rápida y nos vallamos cuanto antes de aquí, hace demasiado frio-dijo ella

-buena idea Kris…-

-etto… Allen y Natalie, ustedes vallan hacia el sur, Kristen y Kanda ustedes hacia el norte, y lavi y yo hacia el este-nadie dijo nada, los chicos se limitaron asentir con la cabeza, para luego mandarse miradas asesinas, pero antes de que Lavi y Allen comenzaran de nuevo a discutir, Lenalee tomo de la mano a Lavi, antes de caminar hacia donde les correspondía

-bien entonces nos vemos aquí dentro de 6 horas-dijo Lenalee

-tsk…genial, me toco la pacifista de compañera-susurro kanda antes de hacer lo mismo que Lenalee y Lavi-andando no pierdas el tiempo-a lo que mi hermana solo pudo seguirlo

-bien, continuemos-dijo Allen

Mientras yo volvía a suspirar por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día, no sabía porque pero algo me decía que sería un largo día

* * *

**Lenalee POV**

Seguimos caminando, lavi se encontraba callado, así que voltee a verlo para preguntarle que si estaba bien, me preocupe al ver que estaba sonrojado…

-lavi te encuentras bien-

-h-he… si…-dijo tartamudeando mientras volteaba hacia otro lado

-pero…-dije mientras juntaba nuestras frentes para saber su temperatura…pero eso hizo que se pusiera mas rojo de lo que estaba-¡¡estas ardiendo!!-

-n-no te preocupes estoy bien…-dijo en un murmuro, yo lo mire confundida, pero después sentí como tomaba de mi mano y me halaba hacia la dirección correcta…

* * *

**Natalie POV**

Seguimos caminando hacia el Sur yo solo veía aburrida el rio congelado por el que pasábamos, ya que mi compañero era un aburrido… alce mi vista para ver a mi acompañante, y vi una extraña esfera color dorado con alas, por una extraña razón se me izo muy lindo

-kyaa!! Que mono eres!!-dije sin pensar

-¿q-que?-dijo allen sonrojado mientras me veía

-no, tu idiota… la cosa dorada que revolotea sobre tu hombro-dije señalando a la extraña esfera voladora- ¿Qué es?

-esto…-tomando a la extraña esfera- ¿no me digas que nunca has visto un golem?-dijo confundido

-¿por qué crees que te pregunto? creo que es obvio que nunca he visto uno-dije mientras veía al golem- es muy lindo- murmure

-se llama timcampy-

Lo mire sorprendida-tiene nombre-sonreí-me gusta, lo quiero-dije mientras deba un salto para alcanzarlo, cuando lo tome y me toque el piso, no recordé que estábamos en pleno rio congelado… y me resbale, cerré los ojos mientras esperaba el impacto, pero este nunca llego, en vez de eso sentí como unos brazos me sostenían por la cintura, sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro, al ver el poco espacio que había entre nosotros, lo único que nos separaba era timcampy.

-a-aléjate de mi pervertido!!-dije mientras lo empujaba, lo mire y el estaba en el mismo estado que yo

-a quien le dices pervertido, solo trate de ayudarte- dijo mientras me soltaba

-eres un maldito pervertido!! Primero piensas que te digo lindo y ahora me tocas!!-

El solo me miro con aburrimiento para después seguir caminando, dejándome con los insultos en la boca-debí de haber ido con mi hermana…-murmure para mí misma, mientras me sentaba en el rio, entonces timcampy se puso en mis manos…

-vamos tim-dijo allen mientras tomaba la delantera pero al ver que tim nunca llego con él. Volteo hacia donde me encontraba abrazando a timcampy

-wa… que lindo eres-dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

Mire hacia el frente donde se encontraba allen… pero… ¿Por qué me veía con esa cara de idiota?, no me importo mucho así que segui caminando, hasta rebasar a allen, que se quedo ahí en el mismo lugar…

- si tú no te mueves de ahí hentai te quedaras atrás- dije a unos cuanto metros lejos de el- y de verdad quiero que así sea- murmure retomando mi camino

* * *

**Kristen POV**

Caminamos, un poco hacia el norte, estábamos cerca de un bosque, el cual se veía hermoso… no me di cuenta, que resbale con un poco de nieve, hasta ya estaba en el piso.

-tsk… no solo pacifista, si no también torpe-alcé mi vista mientras veía a kanda que estaba unos cuantas pasos delante de mi, me levante lentamente. Y retome el camino…

-hey… tu mujer olvidadiza ¿no olvidas algo?-dijo kanda, mientras que veía la nieve

Baje mi vista, y me encontré con una espada

-gomen… soy tan torpe... debe de estar enojado conmigo-dije mientras comenzaba a llorar y me dejaba caer en la nieve…

El me miro, fastidiado- um… debí de haber ido con el moyashi-murmuro- ya levántate no estoy enojado contigo…- dijo para después seguir caminando…

Me levante nuevamente tratando de secar las lagrimas que aun salían por mis ojos

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo la continuacion... algo corta gomen .-. XDD

quiero darle gracias a mio-chan-darkangel que me ayudo con este cap... por que sin ella no habria continuacion XDD

bueno mejor me largo tengo que estudiar .-. TToTT

Sayoo...

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
